Small Serving of Happy
by Fall Risk the Trash Panda
Summary: Drew, Rick, and ordinary life. Just a scene of them at home, after long shifts, with their dog and a lot of shameless fluff. Rated T because of one or two cuss words.


**Small Serving of Happy**

 **Summary:** Drew, Rick, and ordinary life. Just a scene of them at home, after long shifts, with their dog and a lot of shameless fluff.

-line-

Drew yawned as he pulled into the driveway. It was early, 0739 hours, and the sun had just risien on a beautiful, crisp, Texas' fall morning. Normally it would be the perfect time to take the dog for a walk or run, but not today. Not after his last shift. Parking, he wasn't surprised that Rick wasn't there. His team had been working with the city's Drug task force last night and they had about eight warrants to serve. He was gonna be exhausted when he got home, and there was going to be more of the same tonight.

Fighting his own fatigue, he climbed out of his pickup, nearly stumbling his way inside the old farmhouse. He and Rick had bought soon after getting married, It was almost a hundred years old and on five archers backing up to a state preserve. Plenty of privacy, room for a family, and with a lot of history; just what they wanted. The best part had been being able to fix it up together.

He entered the mud room, dropping his bag on the bench and removed his coat. He bit his lip to keep from groaning up loud. His whole body was sore and stiff after the last thirteen hours and all he wanted was to relax in peace and quiet. He was greeted, however, by the excited bellowing of Major, the two year old white and black Pitbull that Rick had adopted while Drew was in Afghanistan. Shaking his head and smiling, Drew kicked off his shoes as he listened to the rushing of dog claws on wood and the 'thawping' of a wagging tail as it hit the walls. He had seconds to brace himself before the eighty pounds of muscle and love skidded into him.

Staggering back a little, he bent over and started to fuss over his furry child. "Hey buddy! Hey! You miss me? Were you good?" He asked, laughing as the dog licked his face and beat him with his tail. His legs had permanent bruises from where the tail whipped him. Rick called it "happy butt", and neither one of them cared about the marks.

After spending five minutes greeting the dog, Drew took him out for a quick walk, leaving him in the dog run. Major wasn't happy about it, but when it was only him in the house it was so much easier to cook without the dog under foot. Grabbing a quick shower and changing into sweatpants and a t shirt, Drew set about making breakfast. It wasn't going to be anything fancy, just bacon and eggs this morning. He was too tired and too sore to be hungry and had a feeling Rick was going to feel the same. Thinking about the other, he glanced at the clock. 0820; he was over an hour late getting home.

Drew sighed, not worried but bothered by it. Rick had been putting in a lot of late hours because of the crack down and he hadn't been home much the past week. Then again, he was on day six of eight at the hospital and most of those days had been thirteen hours or more. Overtime pay was nice, but seeing his husband would be better.

He finished cooking just as he heard a car pull up and Major go nuts. He smiled when he heard Rick's voice through the door; "Hey boy! What ya doing? Did Daddy lock you out? Huh?" Laughing, he shook his head, putting breakfast on the table for he and Rick. Major's share went into his dish. A few minutes later, the door opened and Rick and Major came in.

"Hey! Smells good in here," Rick called as he dropped his stuff. Major danced in the hall between the mud room and kitchen, grinning and wagging his butt.

"Thanks," Drew called back, "Major! Come get it!" He shook the dish getting a serise of excited barks for the effort. The dog came running in, full body wagging as Drew put his dish down.

Rick yawned as he too entered the kitchen, but he stood in the entranceway stretching a moment, eyes squeezed shut. "I'm gonna need you to crack my back…" he murmured tiredly.

"Let me guess, you were on door?" Drew responded as he poured them both juice. He heard Rick sit in his normal spot, groaning as he did so. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I fucking hate that ram. And I was on the door twice because of the rotation. My whole back hates me right now…" he grumbled.

"Look at you, getting old," Drew teased coming over with the juice.

"Watch it whipper snapper or I'll send you to bed," Rick shot back in a faux old man's voice.

"Oh, please do. Last night was brutal and bed would be amazing," Drew replied amused. He was making an effort to hide his own stiffness and face as he took his own seat. Should have known that he couldn't though as he caught Rick's glare.

"What happened to your face?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Drew laughed, shaking his head at the protective growl in Rick's voice. His husband was referring to the bruising around his right eye and jaw that was already showing signs of deep bruising. If he thought that was bad though, he'd flip when he saw his torso.

"Not funny Drew. You look like you went ten rounds with a marine," Rick said, pausing eating. He leaned back in his chair, glare set and fingers drumming on the table.

"Hey! Marines suck in the ring. They can't even get a hit in…" Drew tried to distract his husband but failed.

"Drew," Rick said in a voice that left no more room for delaying.

Rolling his eyes, Drew said, "So, a patient came in with excited delirium and we had to narcan him. He wasn't happy. But it's fine."

"Doesn't look fine," Came the grumbled reply as Rick took a bite of eggs.

Drew laughed at him, "Jordan and Toph made me get a complete work up. I'm fine."

Rick nodded, swallowing his food, seeming slightly more appeased but he still wasn't happy. "Where else are you hurt?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Just a little bruising on my side and back. Nothing bad," Drew answered then quickly changed the subject. "How'd the raids go?"

"We got six out of eight subjects. Nobody got hurt. Confiscated a lot ofheroine and some weapons. Tonight we go after the stash and cook houses. Should be fun because vice is piggybacking on one of the warrants," Rick answered finishing his meal.

"So, not a bad night then. How many warrants tonight?" Drew asked grabbing the plates and heading to the sink.

"Only seven…. and leave those, I'll do them," Rick said, standing.

"Nah. Go shower," Drew said turning on the faucet. But Rick was already behind him and the taller man wrapped his arms around Drew's waist pulling him close. He kissed the back of his neck softly before gently pushing him out of the way.

"You cooked. I can clean up," he said, turning the other so that they were facing each other. He had Drew backed against the counter and was leaning into him, hands still on his waist. He smiled as he stared into sleepy but warm brown eyes.

Drew had also wrapped his arms around Rick, holding the other close. "You've been going all night. I can do dishes, get some rest."

"I've been going all night? This from the guy who works at the only tuarna center in town…" Rick replied as he nuzzled into the side of Drew's neck.

"I mean, I just know you're not use to working so hard," Drew teased laughing at the indigent "hey" he received.

"Who says I don't work hard! I was just on door twice tonight! Twice!" Rick mocked raged.

Laughing harder, Drew responded, "okay, okay… my bad. You're a complete badass. Like Rambo."

Grumbling under his breath, Rick leaned in closer and kissed Drew. The other didn't resist. In fact, he melted into him and allowed him to deepen it. Just as Rick planned. Slipping a hand under Drew's shirt, he pressed it into the small of hiss back, then used his free hand to lift his shirt. He broke the kiss off and looked down at the other's side quickly, before the he could stop him.

"Rick…" Drew growled, annoyed.

"Just some bruising? Just some… your entire side is purple…" Rick shot back, glaring at his husband. "What does your back look like?"

Drew was glaring up at him, unhappy at being tricked. "I'm fine," he stated flatly, "I work at a hospital full of overprotective doctors and nurses. They wouldn't have let me finish my shift if I wasn't fine." He was no longer amused by his husband's concern.

"I believe that you're fine, but I also know you and I have different definitions of _fine_ ," Rick countered slightly amused by the cranky tone and pouting man. "That's not my definition of fine," he came back taking another look at the three fist shaped bruises dotting Drew's right side.

"I'm the doctor, I think my definition's a little more informed than yours," Drew snapped, pushing Rick back from him and pulling his shirt back down.

'Ouch,' Rick thought, knowing he'd hit a nerve. Drew was really grumpy. "Hey, Hey, Hey… Alright. I'm sorry," He soothed, pulling Drew back towards him. The other man was stiff, but didn't exactly resist either. "You're right… I just worry about you."

"I work at a hospital," He stated, pointedly.

"Yeah, but you go out into the field and do rescues. And you have all the crazy deposited into your ER," Rick reminded him, Kissing the top of his head.

"Welcome to my life. Worrying about a husband who goes out and finds the crazy… At least I have security…"

"Yeah, and how did that work out for ya tonight?" Rick teased, "besides, I have tons of safety equipment to keep me slightly safe."

"Slightly?" Drew mumbled, still pouting.

"I mean, that's why I married a doctor. So if I get hurt, I have decent health care," Rick continued.

"Oh… decent? Careful there Officer, your ice is getting thinner…"

"Alright… alright. I'll stop… but, I am still allowed to worry about you sometimes," Rick stated hugging Drew.

"Sometimes?" Drew scuffed, relaxing into the embrace. He had already forgiven his husband.

"Well, I mean, occasionally you have Major to babysit you," Rick teased getting a laugh.

"So I need a babysitter, huh?" Drew asked, eyes shining.

"Well, I mean, not _all_ the time," Rick teased pressing his forehead against Drew. "Just when I'm not there to watch you."

"Oh, this from the guy who sprained his wrist arm wrestling another cop? Or how about Thomas' bachelor party and you got _my_ truck towed? Who'd you call to come get you? What about the -"

Whatever he was going to say next was swallowed up by a kiss. "You made your point ya smart ass…" Rick mockingly grumbled.

Drew laughed before kissing Rick again. "Go shower. I'll do the dishes."

"Fine, only because I'm tired. But I'm making breakfast tomorrow," he sighed, giving in.

"Yeah, yeah… sure. If you can make it home on time," Drew replied turning back to the sink. Rick reached out to swat Drew, but the other saw the movement and dodged. "Major! Get him! Get his leg!" Drew called to their dog.

The Pitbull barked happily coming over to them. He hopped between his two dads, clueless about what was happening but excited nonetheless.

"My leg? Really Drew?" Rick laughed.

"That's right Major! Get him! Go get him!" Drew encouraged the dog who now was jumping on Rick.

"What? You're on his side?! You're listening to him? After I rescued you?" Rick cried, scratching the dog's ears.

"I fed him bacon and eggs, so…" Drew shrugged unapologetically.

"So you bribed my dog?" Rick cried.

"Nah. I just ensured I was his favorite."

"I see how it is! I'm getting out of here! Go someplace I'm wanted… like bed…"

"Shower first please. You smell like a crack house and I'm not sleeping next to that," Drew said.

Rick laughed harder and pushed Major back down. "He really knows how to sweet talk, doesn't he boy?"

Major barked, still cluelessly happy. Rick patted his head one more time before heading off to the bedroom, the dog trotting behind him. Drew watched him for a moment before turning back to the dishes. He smiled to himself as he heard Rick talking to Major and the dog barking. Not for the first time, he marveled at how lucky he was.


End file.
